Flower & Prongs
by Jesslynivanarey
Summary: Lily Evans menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan Hogwarts yang baru, namun rekannya, Ketua Murid Laki-laki, adalah musuh lamanya yang dibenci, James Potter.
1. (1) Surat

SINOPSIS: Lily Evans menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan Hogwarts yang baru, namun rekannya, Ketua Murid Laki-laki, adalah musuh lamanya yang dibenci, James Potter.

*

Dia terbangun dengan suara bip keras di suatu tempat di kamarnya. Apa itu tadi? Dia melambaikan tangannya ke udara seolah mengatakan untuk diam atau pergi, tapi bunyi bip itu terus berlanjut.

"UGH!" Dia duduk tegak; Rambut merahnya acak-acakan, dan mencari-cari sumber kebisingannya. Di dekat pintu ada jam alarm. Berapa kali dia menyuruh orang-orang untuk jangan pernah meletakkan jam alarm di kamarnya? Bukankah cukup buruk bahwa dia harus bangun setiap hari di tempat pertama dan membiarkan kenyamanan tempat tidur hilang?

Dia mendorong dirinya dari tempat tidur dan menginjak jam, bergoyang sedikit dari sekedar terbangun. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat saat itu. 5 pagi.

"Apakah kau bercanda?" Dia merengek, dan mengeluarkan baterai dari jam alarm. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat ke bawah koridor. Hari masih gelap.

Bagus, pikirnya, bahkan matahari pun tidak menyala.

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan marah ke kamar Petunia dan membuka pintunya dengan kekuatan sedemikian sehingga memantul dari dinding dan berbalik, memukul wajahnya. Dia menarik hidungnya kesakitan, tapi tetap saja, berjalan ke tempat tidur Petunia, tidak ingin diam.

"Apa ini?" Dia berkata pada bentuk tidur Petunia, yang tidak bergerak. Dengan kesal, ia menarik selimut Petunia. Petunia terbangun dengan cepat, dan melihat berkeliling.

"Lily apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia merengek dan mendorong adiknya pergi. Lily, bertekad, tidak bergeming.

"Kenapa ada jam alarm di kamarku?" Tanya Lily lagi. Petunia hanya menatapnya.

"Well, aku tidak tahu?" Katanya, dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Jam itu hanya jam yang menakutkan. Lily, keluar," dan dengan itu, Petunia menyambar rambut adiknya dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan. Pintu dibanting di belakangnya dan dia berdiri di sana, di lorong yang gelap, kesal.

"Ugh, apa pun yang aku butuhkan untuk tidur," kata Lily, kembali ke kamarnya.

Mata Lily terbelalak dan dia merasakan sakit yang tajam di lehernya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Dia masih berada di lorong di luar kamar Petunia. Dia pasti sudah tertidur dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia berdiri, merasakan beban di bahunya. Dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang, dan menjerit saat ada sesuatu yang terengah-engah di telinganya.

Ada burung hantu di bahunya yang menatapnya. Melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar, dia pergi ke kamarnya dan meletakkan burung hantu itu ke mejanya dan mengambil surat itu dari kakinya. Ia terbang keluar dari jendela tapi Lily tidak melihatnya. Tiba-tiba dia terbangun. Itu adalah surat dari Hogwarts.

Dengan senang hati, Lily duduk di tempat tidurnya, tidak peduli bahwa baru pukul 7 pagi, dan membuka segel amplop itu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cerutu berwarna kopi yang berat dan membukanya.

 _Dear Miss Evans,_ _Terlampir adalah daftar buku sekolah yang Anda butuhkan untuk tahun ketujuh Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts._ _Salam,_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _Wakil Kepala Sekolah_ _Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts_

Senyum Lily tersendat sedikit. Dia sudah berada di tahun ketujuh sekolahnya dan dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan setelah dia tahun lalu di Hogwarts. Semua orang yang dia tahu sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Teman baiknya, Alice, Gwenog dan Hestia sudah menginginkan apa yang mereka inginkan dari kehidupan mereka setelah Hogwarts. Alice akan menjadi Auror, Gwenog pemain Quidditch, dan Hestia ingin bekerja untuk Daily Prophet.

Dia mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia akan mengetahuinya saat tiba waktunya. Dia melemparkan amplopnya ke samping dan mendarat di lantai dengan suara berdebum. Aneh. Itu seharusnya kosong. Dia membungkuk di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengambil amplop itu dari lantai. Dia membalikkannya dan mengeluarkan lencana emas dan sepucuk surat.

Dia mengambil surat itu dulu, mengenali tulisan miring Dumbledore. Dia merasakan kegembiraan saat membuka surat itu.

 _Dear Lily,_ _Selamat telah menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan!_

Lily membeku. _Menjadi apa?_ Dia cepat-cepat mencari tempat tidurnya dan menemukan lencananya. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia membaliknya, untuk melihat huruf HG dengan sebuah lencana emas dengan seekor singa Gryffindor di atasnya. Lily duduk di sana, membeku, menatap lencananya. Dia adalah Ketua Murid? Dia, Lily Evans, mudblood, Ketua Murid? Senyum lebar menyebar di wajahnya. _OH TUHAN, AKU KETUA MURID!_ Dia menjerit dan melompat-lompat di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dia tidak pernah mengira akan menjadi sesuatu yang sehebat Ketua Murid. Meskipun dia tidak mau mengakuinya pada dirinya sendiri, atau siapa pun dalam hal ini, dia tidak menduga hal itu karena status darahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum di wajahnya tidak lenyap, dan kembali membaca.

 _Dear Lily,_ _Selamat telah menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan!_ _Saya sangat senang untuk menyatakan bahwa Anda adalah salah satu pemikir paling cerdas di Hogwarts dan Anda berhak mendapatkan posisi prestisius ini._ _Di Hogwarts Express, Anda dan Ketua Murid Laki-laki akan bertemu di kompartemen Prefek pada awal perjalanan, dan akan mendiskusikan rencana untuk tahun ajaran yang akan datang. Anda kemudian harus mengumpulkan prefek dan memberi tahu mereka sebelum pergi ke kompartemen Anda._ _Saya berharap bisa melihat kegembiraan apa yang akan Anda bawa ke Hogwarts._ _Semoga musim panas yang indah,_ _Albus Dumbledore._

Lily menjerit lagi dan ibunya berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menggenggam wajan, "Ada apa?" Teriaknya sambil menerobos masuk, dipersenjatai dengan senjata penggorengannya. Lily menatap ibunya, dengan jubah mandi merah muda berbulu halus, dan sandal pink yang serasi dengan wajan yang terangkat di atas kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jane Evans, melihat tidak ada bahaya, menurunkan senjata mentah itu dan menatap putrinya, "Lily ini tidak lucu, kupikir kay diserang!" Dia mendesah, jengkel, dan tenggelam ke tempat tidur di samping Lily, "kenapa kau menjerit?" Katanya sambil tampak jengkel pada putrinya. Bagaimanapun, Jane Evans, sama seperti putrinya Lily, membenci pagi hari, dan karena teriakan Lily ia berlari menaiki tangga untuk membantu putrinya.

Alih-alih mengatakan apa-apa, Lily menyerahkan ibunya surat itu dengan senyum berseri. Lily melihat mata ibunya melebar dan senyum terbelah di wajahnya.

"OH LILY!" Dia menjerit, menarik putrinya ke pelukan, "Aku sangat bangga denganmy! Selamat! Oh dan sangat luar biasa untuk mendapatkan ini pada hari ulang tahunmu!" Ibunya menjerit.

Lily duduk di sana kaget. Itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya? Bagaimana dia lupa? Umurnya tujuh belas hari ini. Dia sudah tua. Dia bisa melakukan sihir di rumah. Senyumnya, jika mungkin, tumbuh lebih besar lagi. Ibunya tidak menyadari realisasi internal Lily dan menjerit sekali lagi. Lily berpaling untuk melihat ibunya memegangi lencana Ketua Murid.

"Oh Lily-pie aku sangat bahagia, aku akan pergi memberitahu ayahmu!" Dia menjerit dan berlari keluar ruangan, surat dan lencana di tangan. Lily dibiarkan duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berbalik dan meraih bantalnya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Dia menunjuk ke seberang ruangan ke pintu yang ditinggalkan ibunya, dan menutup pintunya. Dia tertawa sendiri, sangat mengasyikkan untuk bisa melakukan sihir di rumah.

Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan segalanya dengan sihir hari itu. Dia membuat sarapan mereka dengan sihir (Petunia tidak menyetujuinya dan tidak makan sarapan), dia melakukan tugasnya dengan sihir, dan bahkan mengenakan sihir. Saat makan siang, dia mengganti pakaian ayahnya sehingga warnanya merah muda cerah, dan mengganti mie kakaknya menjadi cacing, mengakibatkan Petunia kesal meninggalkan meja, tapi bahkan kakaknya pun tidak bisa memecahkan gelembung Lily hari ini.

Seekor burung hantu terbang melalui jendela dan menjatuhkan surat di pangkuan Lily. Dia merobeknya terbuka, tidak mengenali tulisan tangan dan membaca:

 _Lily,_ _Selamat ulang tahun! Tujuhbelas .. yang itu .. baik ... besar! Selamat. Well, kurasa aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan aku akan melihatmu di Hogwarts Express._ _Dari Ketua Murid Laki-laki,_ _James Potter_

Lily duduk di sana dengan kaget, gelembungnya meledak.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	2. (2) Hogwarts Express

**_(2) Hogwarts Express_**

*

Lily mencapai Platform 9 dengan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Dia takut pada gagasan untuk bekerja dengan Ketua Murid Laki-laki yang baru (dia bahkan tidak akan menyebut namanya) namun memutuskan untuk membuat situasi yang buruk dengan baik.

Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas dan 'Surat-surat', dia masih merasa jengkel sekaligus gugup karena memiliki James sebagai pasangan. Dia agak kecewa dengan Dumbledore, jujur saja, karena memilih James sebagai Ketua Murid.

 _Potter?_ Dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, pembuat onar James Potter yang terkenal itu. Mengapa Dumbledore memilihnya untuk menjadi Ketua Murid?

Dia berpikir sepanjang garis _'Dumbledore menghadapi kegilaan sementara'_ dan ' _Dumbledore pastilah telah memikirkan keangkuhan James Potter dan secara tidak sengaja menuliskan namanya di catatan_ ' saat dia mendengar jeritan.

Dia berbalik tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Hestia memeluknya seperti beruanh. Dia tertawa dan memeluk sahabat baiknya kembali dengan antusias. Meski mereka beranggotakan empat orang, bersamanya, Hestia, Gwenog dan Alice, dia selalu merasa paling dekat dengan Hestia. Mereka saling bertentangan satu sama lain; Lily sangat rajin saat Hestia tidak, Lily berorientasi sekolah sementara Hestia gila. Ada begitu banyak perbedaan di antara mereka, tapi itulah yang membuat mereka paling dekat bersama.

"Ohmygosh, bagaimana kabarmu!" Hestia menjerit ke telinganya, masih memeluknya, melompat-lompat, dia menarik dirinya kembali dari Lily sehingga dia bisa memberikannya sekali lagi, "Ah, kulihat kau terlihat seindah yang pernah aku—" Hestia berhenti saat dia menatap dada Lily, tempat Lily menyematkan lencana Ketua Murid di pakaian muggle-nya.

"NO WAY! KETUA MURID!" Dia menjerit di bagian atas paru-parunya, menyebabkan semua orang di sekitar berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, "AKU SEHARUSNYA TAHU ITU KAU!" Dia menjerit dan menarik sahabatnya kembali ke pelukan lain. Lily tidak bisa menahan senyum. Apa yang akan dia lakukan tanpa Hestia Jones?

"Kenapa semuanya menjerit?" Lily mendengar sebuah suara yang dikenal dan berbalik untuk melihat temannya Alice berdiri di sana, menatap mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya. Hestia menjerit sekali lagi dan meluncurkan dirinya di Alice sementara Lily berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum. Begitu Hestia selesai, Alice menghampiri Lily dan menunduk menatap lencana emasnya.

"Well, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku terkejut," dia menggoda sambil tersenyum pada Lily, "tentu saja kau akan memilikinya." Alice tertawa dan memeluk Lily, jauh lebih tenang daripada yang dilakukan Hestia, "Aku sangat bangga denganmu, kelopak Lily!" Dia menjerit ke telinganya. Lily tertawa dan memeluk temannya lebih erat.

"Bukan hanya yang tahu semuanya, terima kasih banyak," katanya, berpura-pura terluka, "Kaliam cantik," dia mengedipkan mata pada temannya, dan ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak satu pun dari keduanya memperhatikan kelompok orang yang telah mendekati mereka.

"Senang rasanya tahu kau menganggapku tampan, Evans," kata James sambil tersenyum pada Lily. Lily mengalihkan wajahmya dan matanya menyipit saat menyadari siapa itu.

"Jangan menyanjung dirimu sendiri, Potter," kata Lily, terengah-engah. Senyum James tersendat.

"Mengapa dia menyanjungmu lagipula?" Alice berkata, melihat dari James ke Lily dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya. James membuka mulut untuk menjawab tapi Hestia yang mengalahkannya.

"Tidak mungkin." Dia berkata, ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, "Kau Ketua Murid Laki-lakinya?" Tanyanya skeptis, seakan menunggu James berteriak 'BERCANDA'.

"Kau apa?" Kata suara lain di belakang mereka, dan Lily berpaling untuk melihat Gwenog berdiri di belakang mereka, dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, "Kau, James Potter, adalah Ketua Murid Laki-laki?" Katanya, sama skeptisnya seperti yang dilakukan Hestia.

James tersenyum pada mereka, "Tentu saja, seperti yang Evan katakan sendiri, kalian harus tampan untuk mendapatkan posisi Ketua Murid Laki-laki, dan inilah aku yang menyilaukan seperti apa yang dibutuhkan untuk memenuhi kriteria," katanya menyebabkan Sirius tertawa.

Lily menatap Sirius, dan, seperti biasa, merasakan dirinya mendesah secara internal. Dia tidak pernah menyukai Marauders, tapi dia harus mengakui bahwa mereka adalah kelompok yang tampan, tapi James dan Sirius, yang paling tampan. James memiliki rambut hitamnya yang selalu berantakan, dan mata coklat yang sepertinya tersenyum permanen, tapi nakal pada saat bersamaan. Sirius memiliki rambut hitam yang jatuh ke matanya, tapi tidak dengan cara yang berantakan, lebih seperti dengan cara yang agung, yang menonjolkan matanya, yang sepertinya selalu berkilau di dalamnya.

"Halo? Bumi untuk Evans ..." kata Sirius sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Hah?" Katanya sambil mendongak menatap Sirius di mata, menyebabkan Sirius menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau berencana naik kereta atau tidak," katanya, masih menyeringai, memberi isyarat ke Hogwarts Express.

"Benar!" Katanya, dan, dengan mengabaikan ratapan si Marauders, melompat ke Hogwarts Express, Hestia, Alice dan Gwenog tepat di belakangnya. Begitu mereka berada di kompartemen, Lily berbalik dengan marah ke arah mereka, "Mereka sangat menyebalkan!" Dia terengah-engah, dan rebah ke tempat duduk. Alice dan Gwenog menjatuhkan diri menjauh darinya sementara Hestia duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, memang begitu, tapi kau harus mengakui bahwa mereka adalah satu kelompok besar," kata Hestia sambil mengedipkan mata, menyebabkan mereka tertawa.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," kata Gwenog melalui tawanya. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri mendadak, menyebabkan semua orang menatapnya.

"Ke mana kau pergi?" Alice bertanya, menatap Lily dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku harus pergi ke kompartemen Prefek untuk bertemu dengan Potter," katanya, hidungnya mengerut saat menyebutkan namanya membuat teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, "dan kemudian kami harus menyelesaikannya sebelum prefek sampai ke kompartemen, dan menginstruksikan mereka rencana kami untuk tahun ini," katanya, beralih ke Alice, "jadi itu berarti kau akan datang untuk membantuki melawan malapetakaku karena merencanakan bersama Potter selama setahun penuh," dia meringis memikirkan hal itu, "Aku akan melihat kalian lagi," katanya, dan dengan gelombang tangan pada teman-temannya, dia melangkah keluar dari kompartemen dan berjalan menyusuri kereta menuju kompartemen Prefek.

Dia tersesat dalam pikiran, bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa bertahan melawan Potter sepanjang tahun, saat dia melewati kompartemen Slytherin. Dia melihat ke dalam dan melihat Severus, duduk di samping pintu sambil bersandar di kaca. Dia mendongak tepat pada saat dia berjalan melewatinya, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Lily mengangkat hidungnya dan terus berjalan menuju kompartemen Prefek.

Begitu sampai di kompartemen, dia berhenti tidak berpandangan, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini dia, pikirnya sendiri, sekarang kau harus mengendalikan diri. Jangan berteriak pada James Potter.

Dia mengguncang dirinya sendiri, menempelkan senyum di wajahnya dan mendorong pintu terbuka. James Potter sedang duduk di sisi lain kompartemen itu dan mendongak saat pintu terbuka, senyum berseri di wajahnya saat menyadari bahwa dialah yang telah membuka pintu. James telah jatuh cinta pada Lily sejak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts, dan fakta bahwa ia harus menghabiskan satu tahun penuh dengannya membuatnya sangat gembira.

"Halo, kelopak Lily," katanya sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya.

"Mari kita membuat beberapa peraturan dasar yang harus kita lakukan, benar?" Katanya sambil meluncur ke kursi di seberangnya, James, senang dengan kedekatan Lily sambil tersenyum, "Pertama, kau tidak diizinkan untuk memanggilku kelopak Lily. Tidak. Hanya beberapa orang terpilih, seperti ibuku, diizinkan untuk memanggilku itu," katanya, dan menutup mulutnya. Kenapa dia bilang begitu? Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu diketahui James Potter. Dia tampak terpesona karenanya.

"Ibumu memanggilmu itu? Bagus sekali," katanya, memberinya senyuman yang tulus, yang membuatnya berkedip bingung saat perutnya berbelok sedikit. Sejak kapan James Potter tersenyum menyebabkan perutnya membalik? Dia mengabaikannya. Aku mungkin hanya lapar, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Yeah, benar-benar bagus," kata Lily ragu, lalu, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melanjutkan, "Aturan nomor dua, kau harus bersikap, Potter," katanya sambil menatap lurus ke matanya, tapi senyumannya tidak lenyap. Untuk benar-benar jujur, James terbiasa dengan akting Lily di sekelilingnya tapi itu tidak mengganggunya lagi. Dia mencintainya, dan tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengubahnya.

"Aku selalu berperilaku!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah palsu, menyebabkan Lily tersenyum dan memutar matanya. James kaget. Itu adalah reaksi ramah yang luar biasa yang pernah dia dapatkan dari Lily Evans.

"Yeah, baiklah Potter," katanya sambil memutar matanya, menyebabkan perut James bergetar, "tapi jika kau menentang peraturan ini, aku akan mengantarmu ke abad berikutnya," katanya, mata James membelalak, tapi senyum masih tidak goyah, "Kau mengerti?" Katanya sambil menyipitkan mata ke arahnya, berusaha terlihat mengancam.

James memutar matanya dan berbalik menatapnya, "Ya, tinggi dan kuat," katanya sinis. Wajah Lily terbelah menjadi senyuman, mengejutkan bukan hanya dirinya sendiri, tapi James juga, "Lily Evans, apakah itu senyuman yang kulihat?" Katanya, sudut-sudut mulutnya berkedut, kilatan nakal di matanya. Lily memutar matanya dan menarik tongkat sihirnya, yang, membuatnya puas, menghapus senyum dari wajah James digantikan oleh ekspresi ketakutan ringan.

"Aturan lain Potter," katanya, "Bagimu, aku Evans. Bukan Lily Evans. Bukan Lily, bukan kelopak Lily, bukan bunga Lily, hanya Evans," katanya sambil menatapnya saat senyumnya muncul kembali, "Dan kau akan selalu menjadi Potter, mengerti?"

James tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan bahkan dia menunjuk tongkat sihirnya ke arahnya tidak bisa menghentikannya, "Ya Evans, aku mengerti." Katanya, bahunya masih gemetar karena tertawa. Jadi dia menemukan peraturannya menggelikan? Well, dia akan melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak mengikutinya. Pikiran tentang mengutuk James Potter membuatnya menyeringai. Dia mulai menjalankan daftar kutukan di kepalanya, tapi tersentak dari kesuramannya oleh tangan James yang melambai di depan wajahnya.

"Serius, Evans, hentikan, kita punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan," katanya, menirukan, apa yang Lily kenali, suara bossy-nya di kelas. Dia tersenyum, santai dan menyingkirkan tongkatnya.

"Baiklah, jadi rencana kita untuk tahun ini," katanya sambil menatap penuh harap, hanya untuk melihat bahwa dia memberikan ekspresi yang sama, "ada gagasan?"

James menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Serius, kupikir Dumbledore kehilangan akal ketika dia memutuskan untuk memasukkan namaku ke dalam surat untuk Ketua Murid Laki-laki. Aku bukan seorang prefek! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," katanya sambil tersenyum padanya dengan nada meminta maaf, "tapi," katanya sambil menegakkan tubuh, "aku akan berusaha membuat situasi terbaik ini sebaik mungkin, hal tentang Ketua Murid Laki-laki, dan," Katanya, ragu-ragu, "Kau," gumamnya mencari di mana saja tapi di Lily, yang merasakan alisnya terbang di dahinya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Katanya pelan, menatapnya. Dia hanya membuang muka, gugup. Lily tidak mengira James, anak laki-laki yang menggodanya, anak laki-laki yang selalu bertanya padanya, pembuat onar terkenal, perencana untuk banyak keonaran, memiliki ketakutan.

Dia mendongak menatapnya dan menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Baik, Lily," dia memulai, lalu saat menyadari apa yang dia katakan, matanya melebar, "Maksudku, Evans, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku merasakan kebalikannya untukmu, tapi aku tidak akan mengganggumu tahun ini," katanya sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang besar dan tulus, yang menyebabkan Lily membeku, "Aku tidak akan pergi untuk mengganggumu agar mau berkencan denganku, aku tidak akan menggodamu, aku hanya," dia menarik napas panjang, "aku ingin kita berteman."

Lily menatapnya selama beberapa menit, memikirkannya di kepalanya. Jadi dia tidak akan mengajaknya kencan? Dia tidak akan menggodanya? Apakah dia serius? Hanya teman? Dari mana asalnya, setelah 6 tahun terus-menerus memintanya untuk pergi bersamanya? Setelah mengunyahnya, Lily memberi James, yang mulai panik, senyum kecil.

"Baiklah Po-James, kita bisa berteman."

"James?" Katanya sambil menyeringai, matanya berkedip-kedip.

"Ya, James." Dia berkata, berseri-seri.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa dengan aku memanggilmu Evans."

"Ini Lily," katanya, "Lily."

Ketika para prefek masuk ke Kompartemen Prefek, mereka melihat Ketua Murid Laki-laki dan Perempuan duduk saling berhadapan, berbicara. Alice, di antara mereka, sangat terkejut. Dia belum pernah melihat Lily dan James melakukan percakapan yang tidak melibatkan teriakan oleh Lily, yang diperkuat oleh Lily, atau meminta oleh James. Dia berdeham, membawanya perhatian mereka bahwa dia dan para prefek lainnya ada di sana.

Kepala Lily dan James tersentak mendengar suara itu, Lily tampak penasaran, sementara James tampak kesal. Begitu mereka menyadari bahwa para Prefek ada di sana, Lily berdiri dan tersenyum, James mengikutinya.

"Hei guys," katanya sambil tersenyum, "duduklah."

Alice duduk di sebelah sahabatnya, memberinya tatapan yang mengatakan 'kita akan membahasnya nanti'. Remus, yang juga seorang prefek, duduk di sebelah James dan menepuk pundaknya saat dia duduk. Lily tersenyum padanya. Mereka adalah Prefek Gryffindor bersama-sama, dan karena itu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, mereka dan Alice. Remus menawari sambil senyum. Dia tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu terhadap Lily Evans, meskipun pasangan terbaiknya telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya, dan dia terus menembaknya, memcurahkan hatinya. Sejujurnya, seandainya dia berada di tempat Lily selama enam tahun terakhir ini, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang persis sama.

Lily berpaling untuk melihat James, yang menatapnya penuh harap, dan mengangkat alisnya. Jelas menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Remus harus menyembunyikan senyuman, mengantisipasi ucapan James. James berdeham gugup, dan berbalik untuk tersenyum pada kompartemen Prefek.

"Hei," katanya, suaranya gemetar. Dia berdeham sekali lagi, dan ketika dia berbicara dia terdengar jauh lebih percaya diri, "Kaliam tentu banyak bertanya-tanya, seperti aku, mengapa atas nama Merlin, Dumbledore memutuskan untuk menjadikanku Ketua Murid," dia memulai, mendapatkan banyak gumaman dan cekikikan dari sekitar ruangan. Seluruh sekolah bertanya-tanya, sejak saat mereka tahu, mengapa James Potter terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid. Dia dan teman-temannya, kecuali Remus, adalah pembuat masalah paling nakal dan paling terkenal di seluruh sekolah.

"Well, pertanyaan itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya," katanya sambil tersenyum ke ruangan. Beberapa gadis tahun kelima terkikik saat dia tersenyum, dan Lily harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Memang benar, James Potter sangat tampan, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang pemancing besar, lebih percaya diri, peramal. Lily selalu heran bagaimana bisa kepalanya yang besar tidak membuat sapunya jatuh terus ke tanah. Mungkin sapunya didesain untuk bisa mengangkat kepala yang berat. Dia dibawa kembali ke kenyataan saat James berdeham.

"Well, untuk kembali membahas topik, pertemuan ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, karena aku tahu persis bagaimana rasanya duduk di sana, bosan, ingin kembali ke teman kaliam, tapi dari mana aku belajar ini karena aku bukan Prefek? Aku mempelajarinya dalam detensi," ruangan itu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bahkan Lily tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. James menoleh padanya, dan tersenyum, bangga pada dirinya sendiri, dan Lily memutar matanya, membayangkan kepalanya semakin membesar. Sungguh, Pikirnya, jika kepalanya mengembang lagi, sapu istimewanya tidak akan berhasil keluar dari lantai.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil kembali ke sisa Prefek yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari James kepadanya, "Seperti yang dikatakan James, kita akan membuat pertemuan ini singkat. Pada dasarnya kita akan membicarakan patroli dan tanggung jawab koridor hari ini dan kita akan membahas rincian yang lebih baik pada hari Sabtu sekitar jam 3 sore. Baik, ada pertanyaan?" Katanya sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan untuk melihat anggukan ke segala arah.

 _Man_ , pikir James saat ia melihat Lily berbicara di ruangan itu, _Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Aku harus meminta Moony untuk mengisiku sehingga aku lebih siap pada hari Sabtu._

"Jadi berpatroli," kata Lily sambil memungut potongan perkamen yang telah ia dan James kerjakan, yang terbaring di atas meja dan memulai pertemuan mereka, setiap mata memandang ruangan itu, terutama James, padanya.

"Jadi apakah itu baik-baik saja?" Lily meminta Alice untuk keseribu kalinya dalam perjalanan kembali ke kereta mereka. Alice mendesah. Dia harus berurusan dengan Lily yang paranoid sepanjang tahun sekarang karena Lily adalah Ketua Murid. Alice mencintai Lily, dia memang benar-benar melakukannya, tapi terkadang Lily bisa terlalu perfeksionis untuk disukainya.

"Ya Lily, itu sempurna," katanya sambil memalingkan kepalanya untuk tersenyum pada Lily, "Maukah kau diam atau aku akan kembali ke sana dan menjemput James untuk membungkammu," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Lily. Komentar itu memiliki efek pasti yang diharapkan Alice.

"APA? Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Yuck, wah wah, Alice apa yang salah denganmu? Siapa yang membuatmu gila?" Lily berkata, hidungnya mengernyit, "Merlin Alice mengapa kau mengatakan itu!" Lily berseru, memukul lengan temannya, menyebabkan Alice tertawa.

"Hanya agar kau berhenti bertanya kepadaku seberapa sempurnanya dirimu," kata Alice sambil tertawa, dan memberi pelukan erat satu temannya.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kompartemen, mereka melewati kompartemen Slytherin lagi, dan Severus memperhatikan saat Lily berjalan di kompartemen itu tanpa meliriknya.

Kembali ke kompartemen anak laki-laki, James menjatuhkan diri ke kursi dengan senyuman di wajahnya, melihat ke kejauhan.

"Prongs?" Sirius berkata, duduk di depannya, "Prongs mate kau disana?" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya. James mengabaikan tangan itu dan terus memandang ke luar jendela memikirkan jam yang baru saja dia habiskan dengan Lily yang memiliki percakapan yang beradab.

"Tidak, dia tidak berada di sini," kata Remus sambil duduk di samping Sirius, dan menatap James dengan intensitas yang sama, tapi tidak memiliki keingintahuan yang sama dengan ciri khasnya seperti yang James lakukan, Remus tampak lebih geli.

"Apa yang salah dengan dia? Di mana dia?" Peter berkata, bangkit dari lantai tempat dia duduk untuk duduk di sisi lain Sirius, jadi mereka bertiga menatap James, duduk berdampingan.

"Mungkin dia kembali ke kompartemen prefek," Remus mencibir, tapi ketika mata James melintas pada Remus, dia meletakkan tinjunya di depan mulutnya untuk menyamarkan kekehan-nya sebagai batuk.

"Kenapa dia kembali ke kompartemen prefek?" Peter berkata, masih terdengar khawatir, tapi Sirius yang menjawab bukan Remus.

"Ah tentu saja Evans," kata Sirius, seorang pelecehan melarikan diri darinya, "bagaimana kabarmu berdua dengan Gryffindor si tahu segala?" Sirius memberi James sebuah ekspresi kepolosan palsu, menyebabkan James berbalik dan mempersempit matanya ke arahnya.

"Hei! Kupikir kau mengambil kelopak bunga untuknya," kata Remus berseri-seri, menyebabkan Sirius dan Peter tertawa. James, bagaimanapun, memutar matanya dan berbaring di kursi.

"Bunga, Moony? Pikiran prefekmu tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih baik?" Kata James sambil memutar kepalanya untuk menyeringai pada Remus, yang melotot pada James.

"Well, aku ingin mendengar kau menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih baik," katanya sambil mencemooh, menyilangkan lengannya dengan cara yang menantang.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir ada orang yang mau mendengar nama lembek yang akan ditemui James untuk Lily," Sirius menyela, memberi senyum nyaring kepada James, "Kukatakan kita memanggilnya bunga Lily. Dengan cara itu kita menggunakan nama Moony yang sangat cemerlang. Dan juga nama setan itu sendiri? Semua mendukung, bukan?" Katanya sambil mengangkat lengannya ke udara. Peter mengikuti, yang bisa diharapkan, dan Remus, memutar matanya, mengangkat tangannya ke udara juga.

"Apakah kau serius?" Kata James sambil duduk untuk melihat pasangannya yang terbaik.

"Kenapa, iya aku," kata Sirius sambil menyeringai pada James yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, Padfoot yang sangat asli," kata Remus sambil memutar matanya sekali lagi, tapi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tidak peduli apa, drama tentang nama Sirius selalu lucu. Peter, di sisi lain, yang menyembah James dan Sirius setiap tindakan bertepuk tangan dan tertawa begitu keras sampai jatuh dari kursinya. Sisa Marauders, yang digunakan untuk pemujaan pahlawan Peter, mengabaikannya.

"Dia membenci orang yang membuat julukan untuknya!" Kata James, menatap Sirius dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Aku tidak ingin berada di sisi buruknya," katanya sedih, melihat ke bawah ke lantai. Remus menatap temannya dengan belas kasihan. James telah lama jatuh cinta pada Lily begitu lama sehingga melakukan segalanya, bahkan hal-hal yang baik, mulai terasa sakit karena dia tahu dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Sirius, di sisi lain, tidak menyetujui atau mengasihani tingkah lakunya.

"Prongs, mate," kata Sirius lembut, "Tidakkah menurutmu seharusnya, aku tidak tahu, bisa mengatasinya?" Katanya pelan. Remus menegang dan mengamati James; James tidak pernah menanggapi pertanyaan ini dengan baik. Peter, yang berpikir sama seperti Remus, tampak cemas antara James dan Sirius.

James bagaimanapun, alih-alih berteriak pada Sirius, berpaling ke Sirius dan tersenyum, "Seolah aku belum mencoba, Padfoot," katanya. Sirius mendesah, begitu juga Remus dan Peter. Peter, yang mengubah topik pembicaraan, beralih ke Remus.

"Jadi kapan Moony bulan depan?" dia berkata. Pertanyaan itu memengaruhi Peter, dan percakapan itu meledak, mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk bulan purnama yang akan datang.

Severus berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kompartemen, memutuskan untuk mengejar Lily yang telah berjalan paling tidak 5 menit yang lalu. Dia telah melihat lencana Ketua Murid yang berkilauan dan telah memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya. Jadi bagaimana kalau dia marah padanya? Ketua Murid adalah posisi bergengsi, dan layak dirayakan. Paling tidak, itu sebabnya dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan berbicara dengan Lily.

Dia berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri koridor, mengetahui kompartemen mana dia berada. Dia selalu duduk di kompartemen yang sama, di sisi lain kereta dari anak-anak Slytherin bersama rekan-rekannya sesama Gryffindor.

Dia berhenti di beberapa kompartemen dan berdiri selama beberapa detik, bersandar di pintu kompartemen dengan bagian belakang kepalanya menempel di kaca pintu, tidak peduli siapa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa itu menurutku?" Sirius berkata, seringai di wajahnya saat dia memandang ke arah pintu kompartemen tempat yang tampak seperti kelelawar bersandar padanya.

Sisa Marauders berpaling ke arah pintu dan James merasakan seringai dilayangkan di wajahnya, "Snivellus," katanya sambil menyipitkan matanya ke pintu. James membenci Severus sejak hari pertama tahun pertama di Hogwarts Express saat Lily dan Severus berjalan bersama.

"Bagus, ayo kita bersenang-senang," kata Sirius sambil berdiri, menarik tongkatnya. Peter berdiri di sampingnya, senyum yang tak terduga di wajahnya. Remus, yang selalu membenci keterlibatannya dalam hal ini, bergeser ke arah jendela kompartemen dan mengeluarkan salah satu buku teks dan mulai membaca, "Prongs, ayo pergi," kata Sirius, menatap James yang tidak bergerak. James menatap Sirius dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa," katanya menyesal, "Ketua Murid, ingat?"

Sirius meringis dan kembali ke tempat duduk, "itu akan mengganggu," katanya, berbalik untuk melihat James, "apakah itu berarti kau akan membosankan tahun ini?" Katanya, ujung-ujung mulutnya berkedut.

James tersenyum, dan memutar matanya, "Kau tahu, Pads," katanya sambil menarik tongkatnya keluar, "Aku hanya akan licik," dia mengedipkan mata pada Sirius yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. James mengarahkan tongkatnya ke pintu dan mengikat tali sepatu Snape bersama-sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Peter, kecewa karena Snape tidak menderita.

James langsung menoleh ke Sirius, yang juga menatap Severus dengan bingung, "Kalian akan lihat."

Severus, setelah menarik napas dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, berbalik ke arah kompartemen Lily. Dia melihat ke dalam kompartemen dan melihat Marauders terkenal menatapnya penuh harap. Dia memberi mereka tampilan paling menjijikkan yang bisa dikerahkannya, dan mengambil langkah, hanya untuk jatuh. Dia mendengar tawa meletus dari Marauders dan menunduk memandang sepatunya untuk melihat tali pengikat diikat.

Dia membungkuk untuk melepas tali sepatunya, bergumam tentang ketidakdewasaan. Ketika akhirnya dia bangkit, dia berjalan ke kompartemen Lily tanpa melirik sekilas Marauders yang berkepala tebal.

Dia menarik napas lagi dan membuka pintu ke kompartemen Lily, menyebabkan Hestia, Lily, Alice dan Gwenog berbalik untuk melihatnya. Begitu menyadari siapa itu, semuanya, termasuk Lily, dia mencatat dengan cemberut, menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kami membantumu?" Gwenog bertanya dengan suara suram. Severus berpaling untuk menatapnya, dan merasa sedikit sedih. Dia berteman baik dengan Gwenog saat dia dan Lily berteman. Hestia dan Alice tidak pernah sepenuhnya hangat padanya, meskipun Hestia dan Lily adalah teman terbaik, Gwenog, yang dia kenal Lily paling tidak dekat, hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerimanya. Setelah hari yang ditakuti itu, di mana dia secara tidak sengaja menyebut Lily sebagai lumpur, dia telah ditutup dari kehidupan mereka.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Lily," katanya, suaranya terdengar lebih pelan daripada yang dia perkirakan. Gwenog memutar matanya, dan Severus, berusaha tidak terlihat terluka, berbalik menuju Lily.

Lily melotot pada Severus. Dia telah mempercayainya, dan telah berdiri untuknya di depan semua temannya, hanya untuk dikecewakan olehnya. Sejak hari ia memanggilnya lumpur yang tidak dibicarakannya dengannya. Hal itu membuat musim panasnya sangat sepi, tanpa ada yang datang kecuali Tuney untuk diajak bicara, yang sibuk berkeliaran dengan seorang pacar bernama Vernon dari segala hal.

"Nah, Lily tidak ingin berbicara denganmu," katanya, berusaha tampil percaya diri dan tenang, sementara di dalam dirinya merasa sakit dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Severus.

"Baiklah aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau bisa keluar dan berbicara denganku," katanya, matanya mengeras. Dia bisa melihat melalui tindakan kecilnya, dia tahu itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan, dan hal itu tidak membantu bahwa Lily adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya sampai akhirnya dia mendesah dan berdiri.

"Aku akan segera kembali," katanya pada teman-temannya, dan berjalan melewati Severus menuju koridor kereta. Severus memberi senyuman tentatif kepada teman-temannya, yang mereka semua cemooh dan berpaling, dan berbalik untuk mengikuti Lily keluar dari kompartemen, menutup pintu dengan lembut di belakangnya.

Lily berdiri di sana dengan kedua lengannya terlipat, menatapnya dengan ekspresi kasar. Tiba-tiba dia merasa perutnya merosot. Apa yang akan dia katakan?

"Uh ... hai?" Katanya, melihat ke mana-mana kecuali pada dirinya. Lily tidak menanggapi. Dia melihat ke arah kompartemen lain, di mana dia melihat James dan Sirius berduel. James baru saja menyihir kepala Sirius sampai dua kali ukurannya dan dia tertawa. Dia melihat Severus tersenyum dari sudut matanya dan berbalik untuk menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Katanya sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya. Dia melihat senyum hilang dari wajah Severus.

"Tidak, aku, uh, aku hanya ingin, um, mengucapkan selamat," dia terbata-bata. Jawabannya mengejutkan Lily dan alisnya terangkat.

"Ucapkan selamat padaku? Apa?" Tanya Lily sambil menjatuhkan semua kepura-puraan yang keras. Severus sedikit rileks pada nada familiarnya.

"Ketua Murid," katanya sambil mengangkat alis seolah ini jawaban yang jelas. Lily tersipu, itu adalah jawaban yang jelas.

"Oh, benar, terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa Ketua Murid Laki-laki nya?" Tanya Severus, berharap bisa terus mengobrol dengan Lily.

"James," katanya, dan menatap orang itu lagi, melihat James dan Sirius melihat mereka. Sirius penasaran di mana James tampak sangat marah.

"James?" Tanyanya, dan Lily menjentikkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arahnya, "James siapa?"

"Potter, James apa lagi yang ada di sana?" Dia bertanya kesal. Sekarang keempat Marauders itu menatap mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"SEJAK KAPAN JAMES?" Severus berteriak, menyebabkan Lily melompat dan James menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Katanya sambil melihat sekeliling untuk melihat orang-orang melihat keluar dari semua kompartemen untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU SEPERTI ITU!" Severus meneriakinya, membuatnya tersentak.

"Mengkhianatimu?" Katanya dengan marah, merasakan semua emosinya naik ke permukaan; Dalam kasusnya, stereotip kepala merah yang berapi-api itu benar, "Bagaimana aku mengkhianatiMU?" Katanya berbahaya.

"KAU LAGI!" Dia menjerit padanya. Lily melihat pintu kompartemennya terbuka dan teman-temannya berjalan keluar untuk menatap Severus, "AKU TIDAK PERNAH PERCAYA KAU LAGI! KAU MENGHARGAINYA?" Dia menjerit di matanya. Lily merasa dirinya menjadi merah.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sensitif?" Dia berteriak balik, "Kau memanggilku lumpur dan kau pikir kau punya hak untuk meneriakiku dan memberi tahuku apa yang harus dilakukan?" Severus membeku, menatap Lily, "Kita bukan teman lagi."

Dengan itu, Lily berbalik dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya, "Jangan biarkan aku melihatmu berkencan dengannya!" Severus berteriak mengejarnya, dan dia berbalik dan menatapnya takjub, sebelum menuju kompartemen Marauders, dengan semua mata menatapnya, dan mengecup James penuh di mulut.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


End file.
